


end up here

by ashxtonsdimplxs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Humor, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, malum, punk!ashton, record store!AU, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtonsdimplxs/pseuds/ashxtonsdimplxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me how we met." Luke mumbles.</p><p>"Luke, honey, you know. You were there." Ashtons states but when Luke doesn't answer a few minutes later he sighs and starts the story.</p><p>"It was a Wednesday-" Luke cuts him off.</p><p>"Friday." He mumbles. Ashton huffs and continues the story.</p><p>"It was a Friday, 4:02 in the afternoon during summer break..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	end up here

Luke wakes him up. Luke always wakes him up. Its not that he's lazy (he is) he just doesn't have the time to worry about real life problems like getting up and going to work. (he does.) Lukes giggly and still kind of sleepy when he nudges Ashton to half consciousness.

"Baby," he mumbles, lips brushing against the crook of Ashton neck tattoo. Ashton hums happily and turns his head to glance at the clock and his eyes shut at the time.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings why are you waking me up at 6:02 in the morning?" His voice is thick and heavy with sleep as he turns his head back to look at Luke. Luke giggles.

"Because this is the anniversary of the day we met."

"Good. Lets celebrate it with sleeping." It comes out snarky and rude but by now Luke is used to it so he just wraps his arms tighter around Ashton and brushes his nose across the other boys cheekbone.

"Tell me how we met." Luke mumbles.

"Luke, honey, you know. You were there." Ashtons states but when Luke doesn't answer a few minutes later he sighs and starts the story.

"It was a Wednesday-" Luke cuts him off.

"Friday." He mumbles. Ashton huffs and continues the story.

"It was a Friday, 4:02 in the afternoon during summer break..."

 

Ashton sighs and runs a hand through his dark purple hair, elbow balanced on the glass counter in front of him as he stared lazily over the record store he was working in. The albums ranged from oldies to new ones, like All Time Low and P!nk. His fingers drum against the case that held their signed records, the ones that were for sale for like, a bazillion pounds. He groans and leans back in his chair, running a hand over his pierced face. (Not heavily pierced. Just like, his lip and eyebrow.) The bell dings as a customer walks in. Ashton glances up, purely out of curiousity, and hes pretty sure that a statue carved by the fucking gods walked in. Hes all long legs and skinny body, attached to a deliciously pale neck that's just  _begging_  to be marked and, holy fucking hell, this kid is hotter than the depths of Hades and he has a fucking lip piercing  _ohmygod_. Ashton basically melts and it has nothing to do with the tree that just walked in, he  _promises._ He whips out his phone and opens up the group chat from the night before.

 **ashton: code fucking red  
michael: ashton no one knows what the fuck that means but you  
calum: it means a hot guy walked in  
michael: how do you know that cal  
calum: because im smart and your not  
michael: youre  
calum: did you really just  
michael: yes i really just  
calum: i hate you  
michael: you worship the ground i walk on  
calum: i worship your dick  
ashton: guys!!  
michael: yes daddy?  
ashton: were not talking about my kinks  
calum: maybe the hot guy wants to talk about your kinks  
michael: i want to talk about your kinks  
calum: he has a** ** lgolagnia  
ashton: you guys are fucking worthless  **

Ashton groans, frustrated, as his phone keeps buzzing, confirming that Calum and Michael were talking about his kinks in the chat. He turns his phone off quickly and stands up to go talk to the kid, because its been like five minutes and hes just  _standing_ there, looking all pretty and shit and Ashton decides it needs to stop. He looks up at the back of the blond head and clears his throat. The kid jumps, dropping the Green Day vinyl that he had in his hand. Ashton watches as it falls to the floor and shatter upon impact. The kid looks like hes gonna cry. Ashton has to hold back a laugh, because they have like, thousands of those alone in the back. The kid immediately starts blabbering away in a voice that sounds like fucking honey and Ashton is  _way_  too punk rock to have these thoughts. He turns away and leaves the kid standing there, voice dipping off as he ends in the middle of his sentence, watching the black shirt as Ashton walks away into the pack. He disappears and rummages through the boxes he was actually supposed to put away but, like, fuck it, and pulls out a Green Day vinyl, looking exactly like the one the kid had dropped. He walks back over to Mr. Perfect, because he cant keeping calling him kid in his head its getting  _annoying._ He places the vinyl on the rack and steps back. 

"Tada! Good as new!" he grins widely and can feel himself actually throwing up on the inside because what kind of fucking greeting is that? 

"Hi, Im Ashton." Is what he says immediately after he scolds himself in his brain.

"I like your Cobain shirt." Is what Mr. Perfect responds lamely. Ashtons head shoot down and yes, that's right, hes wearing his favorite Cobain shirt today. He snorts and Mr. Perfect turns red.

"Thats great, thanks, but normally when I introduce myself you introduce yourself back." Ashton snarks, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Um, uh, Im uh, Im Luke." Mr. Perfect, Luke, says shyly and Ashton almost squeals and what is this kid doing to him because he has butterflies and Ashton Fletcher Irwin doesn't get butterflies. 

"Well, Mr. Luke, what can I help you with?" Ashton asks, hands on his hips.  


"'M looking for a Journey album. I like theyre song about living on a prayer." Luke nods, looking proud at what he had said and normally Ashton would've smacked him but he found it oddly endearing he got his bands mixed.

"You mean Bon Jovi?" He asks and Lukes face just falls. He frowns, eyes saddened almost comically because its  _just_  a band.

"Yeah, thats it." He mumbles. Ashton laughs softly and grabs the kids arm. 

"C'mon, I just got a new shipment of the album youre looking for." He pulls him into the back and trips over one of the boxes, falling onto his back. He can hear a crunching sound as he lands on one of the vinyls that was laying carelessly on the floor, and he should really pick those up because thats like, the third one hes broken. His boss is going to murder him.

Luke chuckles nervously and scrambles off of Ashton, holding a hand out to him. Ashton grabs it and hauls himself up, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Thanks." He mumbles and spins around, eyes grazing over the shelves as he finds the box filled with Bon Jovi albums. Luke has to grab it for him because hes too short and then he gets an idea.

"Hey, kid, you wanna make some extra money?" He asks mischievously.

 

Thats how Luke end up spending his Friday afternoon helping a cute boy restock the shelves. Hes not really in it for the money after about five minutes because he heard Ashton laugh and yeah, he'd like one vinyl of that on repeat forever please. It only take three hours for them to be done and Ashton gives him a coke from the vending machine in the back because he has a key. They sit in the back and share Ashtons lunch before Luke gets a text from his mom telling him he has to go home. He jumps up and downs the rest of his coke, head tilting back and exposing his neck that Ashton wants to mark but he fucking cant and its so  _frustrating._  

"Five for the vinyl I broke and five for the Bon Jovi one, right?" Luke asks, pulling out his wallet as they walk into the actual store. Ashton shakes his head and grabs both vinyls off their shelves, handing them both to Luke. 

"On the house. But I still have to print out a receipt." Ashton smiles softly and walks behind the cash register. He prints out a receipt with the two albums on it and before he hands it to Luke. He scribbles down ten numbers where the price should be and gives it to the boy. 

"Whats this?" Luke asks. Ashton snorts and stares at him until he opens his mouth.

"Ohh. Thank you." He mumbles the last part and hes blushing when he leans over to kiss Ashtons cheek, nosing brushing across his cheekbone as he pulls away. 

 

"That was the best day of my life." Luke giggles and Ashtons torn out of his memories by the sweet voice and his throat feels kind of tight because he cant believe its been a year since he met the love of his life.

"I cant believe we ended up here because I said I liked your Cobain shirt." Luke grins.

"I cant believe you broke one of my records." Ashton laughs.

"I cant believe you gave me two for free." Luke defends weakly.

"I cant believe you thought Journey wrote that song about living on a prayer." Ashton shoots back.

"Were halfway there!" Luke sings instead of a reply, and they both dissolve into a fit of laughter. Its silent for a few minutes after before,

"I love you." Is all Ashton says.

"I love you back." Is all Luke says.

They kiss, soft and slow and warm and so full of love it makes Ashtons chest ache, but in a good way. 

And thats that.


End file.
